Ideas
by Nonahere
Summary: Mala idea ponerse ese vestido tan escotado, mala idea usar esos tacones tan altos, mala idea beber tanto, mala idea conocer a la familia de tu novio en una fiesta familiar, mala idea dejarse llevar por los besos de tu novio, todo lo que ella había obtenido en ese día habían sido malas ideas. ¿O No? ShikaTema. Lime. One-Shot.


Mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, de nuevo un Shikatema que va especialmente dedicado a las chicas del grupo Shikatema quienes trabajan arduamente en un proyecto enorme sobre esta pareja.

Para **Ky** , porque hoy no fue el mejor día para ella, nena, te queremos mucho y apreciamos todo el esfuerzo que haces por el Shikatema.

 **Mari** , lo siento si te hago enojar diciendo que no me gusta el ¡MiraDai!

 **Gaby, Mariana** y **Clau** , con mucho cariño para ustedes.

X

X

X

X

X

Temari bebió de un solo trago el licor restante en su vaso, en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. La vista se le nublo pero afortunadamente no se cayó al suelo, logro sujetarse de la mesa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Shikamaru? Ese maldito cobarde la había dejado con Ino en medio de una fiesta de la familia Nara, pero la rubia la había abandonado hace 20 minutos dejándola sola junto a la mesa de bebidas y en medio de un Clan al cual era totalmente ajena y donde nadie la conocía, golpearía a la rubia cuando la encontrara.

Su vista volvió a nublarse y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, tomar alcohol con el propósito de disminuir los nervios que le provocaba estar ahí no fue buen idea, últimamente su mente solo estaba llena de malas ideas.

Hacia 15 días le había llegado una carta de Konoha, era de Shikamaru, le comentaba que su primo Ensui se casaría a finales del mes, él la estaba invitando como acompañante, Gaara se enteró de la invitación y le sugirió – _ordeno_ \- aceptar la invitación con la excusa de que ella necesitaba tiempo para relajarse.

Al principio parecía una buena idea; las cosas en Suna se habían calmado bastante desde el pacto de la Alianza Shinobi; dos años de paz que han sido increíbles, así que empaco y viajo a Konoha, llegando 3 días antes de la fiesta. Al poner un pie en la aldea comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea.

Shikamaru estaba esperándola en la puerta, recargado bajo un árbol como si nada y con esa sonrisa de genio tonto que ponía, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, también como una tonta.

Se acercaron y él la abrazo, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto su mente le grito "¡Mala idea!".

Él, como siempre fue un caballero, la acompaño a la puerta de su hotel y se disculpó diciéndole que por cuestiones de trabajo no la podría ver hasta el día de la boda, ella entendió y estúpidamente hizo una broma sobre el regalo de bodas para su primo, aludiendo a la boda de Hinata y Naruto y al pequeño incidente de comunicación que ambos tuvieron esa noche en las aguas termales, Shikamaru susurro un "problemática" y se acercó aún más para darle un leve beso que ella se encargó de que fuera más profundo, otra mala idea puesto que con dificultad se separaron, cuando él se fue Temari se quedó aún más inquieta de lo que ya estaba.

También había sido mala idea dejar que se fuera.

De ahí en más, solo llegaron a su mente más malas ideas.

Fue mala idea dejar que Ino la llevara a comprar un vestido para la boda, fue un día muy largo y aburrido.

Fue mala idea comprar el vestido sin probárselo, pues esa tarde al ponérselo se dio cuenta de que le quedaba ajustado en el escote y sus senos casi se salían al caminar.

Fue mala idea no comprar ropa interior que pudiera usar con ese vestido, pues se le marcaban los bordes, termino por quitarse el bra– _rezando porque sus senos no se salieran-_ y ponerse las bargas más pequeñas y finas que pudo encontrar.

Fue mala idea maquillarse ella misma, pues no sabía hacerlo muy bien y tardo eternidades para lograr un maquillaje decente.

Fue mala idea dejar que Shikamaru pasara a la habitación del hotel cuando fue por ella, pues él termino por acorralarla contra una pared iniciando en medio de una sesión de besos calientes en la que ambos participaron con gusto lo cual les hizo llegar 20 minutos tarde a la ceremonia, algo realmente mal visto, más aun para el líder del Clan y el padrino de la boda, afortunadamente la novia llego poco después que ellos.

Fue mala idea no revisar el atuendo del moreno, pues fue la madre de el quien le sugirió que se limpiara el labial rojo del cuello, él lo hizo discretamente ganándose la burla de algunos de sus primos, Temari fingió demencia, sabiéndose blanco de las miradas del resto de la familia Nara. _Qué vergüenza_.

También fue mala idea conocer de esa forma a la familia de su novio, en medio de una fiesta en la que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Fue mala idea ponerse aquellos tacones altos porque apenas podía caminar decentemente.

Fue mala idea dejar la mesa de bebidas y dirigirse al interior de la casa principal de la familia para buscar a Shikamaru.

Fue mala idea interrumpir la conversación que el moreno sostenía en la cocina del hogar principal con el feliz recién casado. _–Que en cuanto vio a la rubia huyo de la cocina dejando a la pareja a solas-_

Fue mala idea mirarlo directamente, exigiéndole silenciosamente un poco de atención.

-¿Todo bien?—

-Fue mala idea venir aquí, no pertenezco a este sitio— ella fue firme, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

-Aun no, pero pronto…-le susurro.

-Tu mamá me odia, piensa que soy una ramera, tu familia no me conoce, creo que estoy borracha y mis senos están por salirse de este vestido—

Shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa leve para atraerla contra sí, le dio un leve beso en los labios, probando de ella el dulce sabor del licor de celebración—Mi madre no te odia, solo que aún no te conoce bien, en cuanto a lo otro es algo que me gustaría ver—El moreno la había sujetado de la cintura y ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en el escote de la rubia, una de sus manos bajo al trasero de la morena acariciándola.

-Deja de decir tonterías…-

-No es tontería, de verdad quiero verlos—

-Idiot…-

Ella no pudo terminar, el moreno la silencio con un beso y pego ambos cuerpos, ella estaba acorralada entre el moreno y la barra del desayunador, una mano se coló por la abertura de su vestido y le acaricio las piernas un momento antes de subir hacia su intimidad, ella gimió en la boca de él y separo sus piernas aún más, permitiéndole un acceso más profundo.

Ella se limitó a abrazarlo y dejarse consentir, él la sentó en un banco alto y la hizo abrazarlo con las piernas, sus intimidades se rozaron y soltaron un gemido leve en la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control, él ya le había apartado la ropa interior y ahora dos de sus dedos estaban acariciando su entrada, provocando esos leves gemidos, ella estaba húmeda, esperando por él y solo hacía falta que él se bajara el cierre del pantalón para por fin poderlo sentir dentro de ella.

-¡Oh Demonios!—

Una femenina voz los interrumpió, alguien había entrado a la cocina y los había sorprendido prácticamente teniendo sexo sobre el desayunador, afortunadamente no había sido la madre del moreno.

Había sido una de las primas de Shikamaru, una chica de apenas 15 años quien inmediatamente había dado media vuelta, dejándolos solos no sin antes gritar algo que sonó a " _Consigan una habitación_ ".

El que los sorprendieran mato toda la pasión acumulada, la rubia lo abrazo y en un gesto poco usual en ella escondió su cara en el cuello del Nara, el soltó una leve risa ante la actitud tímida de su novia ganándose en cambio un golpe en el estómago.

Sin embargo él no la soltó, le abrazo aún más pegando sus cuerpos y recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la rubia, se tomó un momento para inhalar el delicioso aroma de la mujer, quien aun tímida se escondía en el.

-Esta es otra mala idea, ella se lo dirá a todos—susurro aun contra su camisa.

-No te preocupes, es algo normal—el rio y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¡Follar en la cocina en medio de una fiesta familiar no es normal! ¡Qué vergüenza! No podré ver a tu familia a la cara— ella le grito aun sin despegarse de él, estaba segura de que su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Pero si es normal que dos futuros esposos busquen un tiempo a solas para darse cariño, aun en medio de una fiesta familiar— explico.

-¡¿Normal?! ¡Te parece normal que dos futuros…!-de repente ella guardo silencio, reflexionando las palabras dichas por el moreno— ¿Cuáles dos futuros…?-

Cuando la rubia levanto la vista y se separó del moreno lo primero que vio fue a su novio completamente nervioso, pese a que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, una de las manos del moreno dejo su cintura y fue a dar a la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Cuáles dos…cuales…de que hablas?—

-Pues…tu y yo…-

Ahora ya no estaba avergonzada, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa al ver al Nara sacando una pequeña cajita de madera de su bolsa que después fue colocada en la mano de la rubia, ella sintió su corazón acelerarse y el la incito a abrirla.

 _¡Un anillo! ¡Demonios, es un anillo!_

El pequeño y brillante anillo de oro blanco ostentaba un resplandeciente jade, le temblaron las piernas al entender lo que él estaba pidiéndole.

-Todo este tiempo, desde que nos conocemos, la guerra, la muerte de mi sensei y mi padre, me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…no había encontrado el momento adecuado, ni las palabras adecuadas, lo único que quiero decirte es que quiero que formes parte de mi vida, de mi familia, quiero que ellos te conozcan y te acepten como mi mujer—él se había hincado en el piso, la había tomado de las manos y mirado fijamente, le había susurrado palabras románticas, ella apenas podía respirar—Te amo, no sabes cuánto pero te lo demostrare cada día que pase, Sabaku No Temari, sé mi esposa—

Su cuerpo no respondía, ella quería gritar _"¡Demonios, claro que quiero ser tu esposa!"_ pero su boca no se abría, ella solo pudo asentir levemente y reír, reír como loca cuando él se puso de pie y la beso, reír cuando él le puso en anillo en su dedo y reír aún más cuando él la envolvió en un abrazo y le susurro más palabras de amor.

Se besaron de nuevo entre risas tontas y se abrazaron fuertemente, ella se recargo en él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y fijo su atención en su propia mano observando el hermoso anillo que ahora la catalogaba como una mujer comprometida.

Ino apareció por la puerta de la cocina y en cuanto los vio abrazados miro sin discreción alguna la mano de la rubia, localizo el brillante anillo y salió gritando rumbo a la fiesta, Temari supo que ella se encargaría de dar la noticia a la familia Nara.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, preparándose mentalmente para la avalancha de preguntas de todos los invitados y en especial de la madre del moreno. Temari rio levemente y se apretó a si misma contra él.

-¿Qué sucede?—

-Estaba pensando…-

-¿Qué pensabas?—

-¿Tú y yo casados?— El moreno asintió—Viviendo juntos toda la vida, una familia, hijos….todo eso…- él asintió de nuevo.

-¿No te agrada la idea?—le miro con un poco de preocupación.

Ella le sonrió.

-De hecho esa me parece una muy buena idea…-

El moreno le dio otro beso, esta vez mas apasionado y amoroso, la tomo de la mano y regresaron a la fiesta, dispuestos a anunciar su compromiso frente a toda la familia Nara.

Esa fue la mejor idea que pudo tener.

X

X

X

X

X

Les juro que esto no era algo romántico, de hecho, iba a ser puro hardsex, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos.

Estoy segura de nunca antes haber escrito una propuesta de matrimonio, no fue fácil, no quería desentonar con los personajes pero tampoco quería hacer algo seco, quería algo romántico y creo que no esta tan mal, ustedes dirán si no es así.

¿Si saben quién es Ensui no? Es primo de Shikamaru, eso tengo entendido y como personaje me ha gustado, tratare de incorporarlo más en mis fic´s.

¡Saludos!


End file.
